There have been a number of different approaches to equipping vehicles with wireless communication technology such as a cellular chipset that permits communication between the vehicle and a cellular network. In some systems, a vehicle telematics unit is integrated into the vehicle electronics system such that the telematics unit can communicate with different vehicle systems to provide telematics services, some of which involve communication with a remote call center over the cellular network. Other systems are provided primarily as a user interface for the vehicle operator's personal mobile phone so that, for example, they can place and receive calls in a hands-free manner. In these known latter systems, the vehicle cellular phone takes on the identity of the mobile phone so that calls placed to the mobile phone are sent to the vehicle phone. In GSM cellular networks, this can be done by sending a SIM access profile, which can be done via a Bluetooth connection between the mobile phone and vehicle phone. In this system, the vehicle cellular phone is not used independently of the mobile phone; that is, it does not have its own assigned IMSI or other mobile number, nor is it used for the range of telematics services delivered by the type of integrated telematics unit described above.